Frágil
by Je ne suis
Summary: 'Bajo su pequeña y fría sonrisa, se escondía un indiferente sadismo, bajo sus ropas, un cuerpo indestructible, pero  frágil'. La venganza a veces posee hasta al mas fuerte.


_'__Bajo su fría sonrisa, se escondía un indiferente sadismo, bajo sus ropas, un cuerpo indestructible, pero frágil'._ La venganza posee hasta al mas fuerte.

[Advertencia; Violencia explícita]

**Todos los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, la trama, producto de mi imaginación. **

* * *

**Frágil **

**Capítulo_ I_**_**:**_**_ Ventanas._  
**

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente.

¿Como demonios había sucedido todo esto? Realmente,no quería ni recordar nada de lo ocurrido, el sólo hecho de pensar en éllo le hacía sentir terriblente.

Jane yacía en el suelo de una de las tantas habitaciones polvorientas del castillo, una de las tantas que rara vez eran limpiadas y que a nadie importaban. _''Nada importa si no me visto enseguida, de todas maneras nadie me encontraría aqui''- _pensó. El polvo de la alfombra persa se adhería al sudor de su espalda lacerada.

_Sangre propia, sangre ajena._

_Violencia._

_Dolía_,todo dolía. Nunca antes en toda su vida inmortal le habían puesto las manos encima . Nadie se habría acercado peligrosamente a ella sin antes ser quemado por su propia voluntad, nadie excepto _**El.**_

Y no solo dolía su cuerpo, también su orgullo, y si era posible,_ su corazón_. ¿como demonios había sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

Pudo haberlo evitado fácilmente, pero no podía llegar y quemar a un miembro de su única _Familia_, menos si era _Superior_.

-_Familia_ -Susurró Jane débilmente, flotando en una laguna de recuerdos desagradables. Rodó sobre su espalda hasta quedar boca arriba, y obserbó los cristales de la lámpara que había sido testigo de aquel horror. Estiró su brazo, buscando su ropa por la alfombra sin moverse mucho, y lo único que hayó fueron los restos de su blusa gris, desgarrada, ensangrentada. La puso sobre su dolido pecho, intentando inútilmente cubrirse un poco, y cerró los ojos... Tal vez era momento de intentar comprender lo sucedido, por mas inaguantable que fuera.

**;  
**

La noche recién comenzaba sobre el crepúsculo rojizo, y cada uno de los _Volturi _se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos. Aro y Caius revisaban un mapa en el escritorio, trazando rutas, programando su próxima visita a un grupo de neófitos que daban problemas al sur de Africa. Felix, Demetri y su hermano Alec discutían animadamente sobre algo que no parecía tener importancia, en medio de una partida de Poker. Y Marcus; ni idea. Es increíble como el siempre parece estar fuera de si.

Jane deslizaba sus marmóreos pies fuera de la bañera, para luego coger una toalla donde envolver su cuerpo mojado. Salió del cuarto de baño, escabulléndose hacia su cama -que siempre consideró una burla a su incapacidad para dormir, pero le parecía lo suficientemente cómoda para pasar sus horas de ocio allí-. Se sentó sobre el colchón con el pelo aún goteando,y miró por el gran ventanal al que se enfrentaba. Las pequeñas luces de Volterra destellaban a sus pies, junto a la curva del castillo, que le dejaba ver algunas otras ventanas.

A pesar de lo incómoda que resultaba la toalla húmeda rodeándola, se tendió sobre la cama a ver el luminoso y cotidiano espectáculo.  
El colchón absorvía la humedad.

La ciudad la hipnotizaba, no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado tendida viendo las amplias ventanas, solo sabía que ni siquiera se había vestido luego de la ducha, y la humedad de la toalla comenzaba a traspasarla hacia el colchón.

Sin muchas ganas, se levantó en dirección a su armario, y de la manilla colgaba su capa negra. _- 'Hoy no' _- pensó, algo cansada de tener que vestirla siempre, aunque la ropa no era algo que le preocupase mucho. Heidi se ocupaba de dejar de vez en cuando entre sus cosas ropas nuevas, siempre con ese estilo tan infantil como señorial que, según la rubia, le quedaban muy bien, pero que Jane simplemente detestaba.

Abrió la puerta del armario y miró con detenimiento cada prenda enroscada, unas sobre otras, y eligió entre todas, una vieja blusa gris que pertenecía a Didyme, que le quedaba grande, como un vestido. Esta noche tampoco tenía nada que hacer fuera de su habitación, asi que, ¿qué prisa tenía en vestirse?

_'__Ninguna'_- Pensó; pero luego se conformó con su blusa gris, cómoda y simple, aunque no muy presentable.

Se puso de pie frente a la ventana, observando las luces de la ciudad nuevamente. Barrió la vista hacia las ventanas visibles del castillo. Una de ellas tenía luz, y a travez de la cortina se veía la silueta de Felix, Demetri y Alec, aun jugando.

Y de pronto, algo le pareció extraño. Dentro de una de las habitaciones en penumbra, pudo ver a Marcus en la ventana. Ahí estaba, Pálido y con el rostro sombrío y los ojos apagados, fijos en ella.

De pronto se sintió...avergonzada? Todos eran muy cercanos, pero su presencia la perturbó ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría Marcus allí viéndola?.

La idea le perturbaba, Marcus le perturbaba, Tan lejano, tan sombrío, tan odioso... pero con el tiempo había empeorado. Es como si día a día fuese muriendo un poco, a pesar del hecho obvio de que era inmortal.

-_' ah, Marcus... No te preocupes por el, tarde o temprano se repondrá de lo de Dydime...Nuestras normas nos mantienen seguros, y nuestra existencia es demasiado extensa para vivirla añorando fantasmas del pasado, eso lo sabemos muy bien, querida Jane' _- Le había dicho Aro alguna vez, después de que este leyera en los pensamientos de Jane su preocupación por Marcus.

Volvió a la realidad, preocupada por la pequeña situación. ¿La observaba Marcus, o sólo era su imaginación la visión de sus ojos fijos sobre ella?

Quizás era tiempo de salir de ahi.

Jane se cubrió con su capa, lo suficientemente larga para no preocuparse del hecho de no andar correctamente vestida, y salió hacia el largo corredor.

Junto la puerta tras su espalda, intentando no hacer ningun sonido, como siempre. Sin saber bien a donde iba, y convencida de que estirando sus piernas de granito y respirando un poco de aire desde viejo corredor,olvidaría aquél poco agradable y confuso incidente, reclinó su espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

Cerró los ojos por un leve momento, y creyó oir a alguien en las escaleras de aquel piso. Pero de haber alguien _extraño,_ ya habría sido aniquilado por cualquiera de los suyos. _Los Volturi_, _Los seres mas poderosos del mundo, sin duda alguna._

Caminó por el largo corredor. Su habitación era la única en ese piso, las demás puertas llevaban a viejas bibliotecas y salones deshabitados que no se abrían usualmente, salvo cuando rara vez, alguno en sus horas de ocio decidía pasar algún tiempo allí. De pronto, su atención se dirigió a la puerta mas lejana al final del pasillo. _Alguien _estaba ahí;_ Marcus estaba allí._

Jane sintió un temor casi ridículo, sin ningún fundamento. Siempre había manifestado un profundo respeto frente a los tres líderes, obedeciendo ciegamente a cada orden e instrucción, a pesar de su disgusto en algunas oportunidades. Caius era comprensivo cuando realmente quería serlo, y Marcus no era si no un pobre vampiro herido por las circunstancias, cuya llama de sus ojos se extinguía dia a dia. Y Aro...era simplemente su persona favorita en el mundo. Era su maestro, su maldito salvador, el era Todo, pero a veces es mejor guardar silencio acerca de sus pequeños sentimientos.¿a qué demonios podía temerle?

Marcus estaba tras esa puerta, ¿sería bueno preguntar que hacía allí, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien?

_'Ridículo_'- pensó Jane- '_Interrumpirlo, o peor, Hablarle? No suena buena idea'_

Pero algo la atraía a aquel cuarto perdido en el tiempo, con aquel hombre lejano y ó sus pies por la alfombra para advertir sus pasos claramente, hasta llegar ante la puerta entreabierta.

_¿Está bien?_ - preguntó Jane, rozando la puerta en círculos con las yemas de sus dedos.

_Entra, Jane _- Le dijo Marcus, con una voz autoritaria y severa.

Un silencio desagradable llenó la habitación cuando sus miradas se encontraron. La de ella, de sentirse en una situación extraña; La de él, descuadrada.

-_¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy, Jane?_- Dijo Marcus?

-_¿Debería importarme?_- Contestó Jane, Altanera. Sin duda le temía a sus superiór, pero no soportaba su aire de locura misteriosa. Simplemente desquiciante.

-_ Al menos deberías saber por qué vas a sufrir hoy, Jane._

Sus músculos de hierro se volvieron una masa debil y extraña. El vampiro estaba leyendo sus emociones.

Jane no comprendía.

- _La mató, Jane. La mató un día como hoy. **Es hora de que Aro sepa lo que es sentir el daño a través de quien ama.**_

* * *

**NOTAS :**

**Fin del primer capitulo. Ok, sé que es una locura, pero se me ocurrió cuando leí Amanecer. Me agrada el personaje de Jane y Marcus me parece simplemente... ¿desagradable? Creo que mezclados y condimentados con un poco de basura de cabeza, Algo se puede lograr literariamente~  
**

**Pretendo terminarlo pronto; sólo lo dividiré en capítulos por un cuento de suspenso.  
**

**Recibo criticas destructivas, constructivas, aplausos, abrazos y amenazas de muerte. Gracias.  
**


End file.
